Indulgence
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Every once in awhile, people have been known to indulge themselves in something forbidden...Alfred was no exception or stranger to this rule, because even he has things that he loves to indulge in, especially if it was a man named Chris Redfield. AlfredxChris oneshot full of smutty yaoi goodness, enjoy everyone!


**Indulgence (a 'Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles' fic)**

Disc.: I will never own the 'Resident Evil' games, they will always be Capcom's precious babies so stop asking for a different answer to that question.

A/N: I've decided to wander down the road of 'Resident Evil' fics since I haven't done one after posting 'Second Son Chronicles', so now I'm gonna try my hand at another one; this story will be a one-shot with the following pairing: ChrisxAlfred, and it will be based on 'Darkside Chronicles'… the fic will be rather smutty and dirty but that's what you guys want so I'll more than gladly give it to you! So, time to get started on the lovefest that is 'Indulgence'…enjoy!

*"Talking"

*'_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Memories'_

*'Song Lyrics' (if I feel like adding them)

One other thing I almost forgot to mention; in this fic, Alfred caught Chris on Rockfort and has him locked up for trying to steal information after Claire escapes with Steve…it may sound weird this way, but this is my fic so just go with it cuz I'm the writer and what I say goes, damn it!

**Ch.1- Pleasantries**

Alfred sat in a leather chair at his desk and looked at the snowglobe in his hand with a fond expression on his face, his pale blue eyes taking on a glint of loneliness as he spoke to no one but himself; it'd been this way for 15 years, ever since his sister Alexia disappeared from his life and left him alone to look after Rockfort Island.

"I feel like this year may be special…don't you, Alexia? It's almost like there's something I'm forgetting."

The blonde Ashford male sat there listening to the music box playing his favorite lullaby, the sound easing his lonely heart as if his sister was here humming it to him. His eyes then took on a shimmer of nostalgia, as if he was remembering the fonder times he'd spent with Alexia and it almost seemed as if he could hear her speaking to him in the back of his mind.

"_My dear Alfred, please be easy on yourself; why not set down your burdens and play a game with me?"_

Smiling into the snowglobe, Alfred spoke up again as he stared at the only portrait of his sister hanging on the wall across from him; the girl had the most dainty and graceful smile she could muster, the sight of it making Alfred sigh with happiness.

"Yes, perhaps I should…but what sort of game shall we play this time, dear sister?"

"_You have a pet, do you not? Why don't you indulge yourself in his company and play with him; after all, he should provide you with much entertainment as he struggles beneath your commanding presence."_

At Alexia's suggestion, the blonde Ashford male let a twisted smile settle onto his face…the action underlined with a tinge of gentleness as he thought of all the fun he could have with their 'guest'.

"You're right, Alexia…ever since I acquired my lovely pet, I've never been this happy; it's almost enough to make me forget the sadness crushing my soul since your disappearance."

Alfred set the snowglobe down on the table and left the room with a ring of keys in his gloved hand, all of them a sickly rusted gray except for one; a gold key with a peridot set into the top glimmered almost evilly as the blonde Ashford smiled at it, this key was the one that lead to his 'pet'…and he couldn't wait to play with him as he took the long hallway that lead to an elevator, which took him down and after an hour or 2, Alfred was walking down another long corridor.

As he walked past the many doors in the hallway, Alfred fiddled with the keys as he grabbed the golden key and held it in his gloved hand. When he reached the end of the hallway, a door greeted his sight that was different from the other doors. It was trimmed with solid gold and colored a light silver, a set of bars that were spaced out allowed Alfred to look inside at his 'pet'…the young brunette man sitting on the plush bed with his hands cuffed to each bed post.

As he placed the key into the lock and turned it, the brunette turned his head in the direction of the door, his dark green eyes widening with caution as his captor stepped into the room and began walking down the soft burgundy carpet laying in the middle of the grey marble floors.

Alfred couldn't help but smile at the barely hidden fear overtaking his rather cute pet, the brunette had been caught trying to hack into their mainframe and siphon information; apparently, the man's sister had been held here but she escaped with the help of another prisoner. None of that mattered to the blonde Ashford male, all he really cared about was finally taking the brunette on the bed and making him beg for the other's administration of pure pleasure as he writhed beneath him and screamed out his name.

"Hello, Chris…it's so good to see you again, my lovely little pet." Alfred said as he stopped in front of Chris and stroked his cheek with a white gloved hand before gently grasping the other male's chin, the brunette male glaring at his blonde captor.

"Don't touch me, you revolting bastard!" Chris screamed at the other male, Alfred releasing his chin and smacking him hard enough to leave a slight red mark. The blonde Ashford male then removed his gloves and threw them along with his red Victorian jacket onto the floor, his hands also making quick work of Chris' bulletproof vest and white shirt.

"Now now, my pet…is that anyway to speak to your Master?"

"The hell you are, now let me go before I kick your ass for locking me up in here!"

Alfred was anything if not patient, but lately he'd been growing tired of the other male's attitude and insults; he loved that Chris was full of life but hated that he was so crass towards others, although after tonight he would definitely be changing his tune when Alfred was done with him as the blonde Ashford male set the ring of keys down on the nightstand table nearby before returning his attention to Chris.

"You really are a rude one, Chris…if you're going to keep up this defiant attitude, then I'll have to teach you some manners." The blonde Ashford male said as he smirked wickedly at Chris.

The brunette man had paled considerably beneath Alfred's smile, but before he could protest he found a pair of soft and thin lips on his own as the blonde Ashford male kissed him deeply. Chris wanted to push the other away, but his hands were cuffed to a bedpost and he had to breathe so as he opened his mouth to take in a breath, Alfred used the opening to slip his tongue into the brunette's mouth.

Chris felt his eyes widen when Alfred's tongue invaded his open mouth, the appendage smoothing over his teeth and then his own tongue in the most sinfully addicting way that he'd ever felt thus far in his life; the blonde Ashford male was a natural at kissing, but Chris would never tell the other that because then he would lose what little pride and dignity he had left.

When the blonde Ashford male removed his lips from the brunette's, Alfred caught a glimmer of disappointment flash through Chris' eyes as he looked away from his pale blue irises. The blonde Ashford male then pushed the brunette male onto his back as he began the slow and torturous process of placing light kisses all over every patch of skin that was beneath his lips, Chris trying not to moan when he felt the blonde Ashford male above him suck on a vein in his neck, the action leaving a raised red mark that was dark and pulsing.

Chris, for his part, was trying his best not to let the other know that his actions were having an effect on him until he felt the cool air of the room hit his now exposed manhood; he'd been so busy trying to hold back his moaning that he never even noticed that both of them were now stark naked, Alfred eyeing him predatorily as he descended towards Chris' by now hardened shaft.

"Well, it seems as if your actions have betrayed you; though you did a good job holding back your voice, now is the time to let it loose my cute little pet."

"Never!" Chris said as he gasped slightly when Alfred kissed the tip of his hardened cock.

The blonde Ashford male smiled deviously as he swirled his tongue around the tip before taking in every inch until he could feel the engorged organ touching the back of his throat, his gag reflex trained expertly from having to pleasure some of the higher ranking Umbrella men in order to move up to his current position; the brunette was having an even harder time holding back his voice as mewling whimpers spilled out from between clenched teeth, the blonde Ashford male sucking just a bit harder in the hopes of drawing out more vocal sounds from his pet's mouth.

As he could feel the other getting close to the sweet bliss of release, Alfred decided to torture his pet by stopping abruptly after one last hard suck on his painfully hard cock; Chris glared at the other male above him for stopping before he could come, the blonde Ashford male showing him three fingers and a commanding look that told him to suck or it would hurt as the brunette male resigned himself to the issued command.

Chris took all three fingers into his mouth and began coating them with saliva, the brunette male nearly biting down on them as Alfred stroked his still hard cock tentatively with light, ghosting touches.

The blonde Ashford male was such a damn tease that the brunette male shot him a glare, the look in his eyes telling him to get on with it already. Alfred smirked and removed his fingers from Chris' mouth and took his lips in another deep kiss as he pushed all three fingers into the other's entrance, all of them stretching him widely to the point where Chris almost screamed into Alfred's mouth at how much he'd been stretched in one motion.

Alfred knew that the other wouldn't last much longer so he moved his fingers in and out until he brushed them against the other's prostate, Chris screwing the whole 'hold back' notion and crying in pleasure; his pride be damned, this felt amazing as the other male above him stretched and thrusted his fingers inside his tight channel and Chris no longer cared that he was now screaming in pleasure beneath his captor.

Alfred could feel the other pushing back onto his fingers and let out a moan himself as he licked his hand until it was dripping with saliva, that same hand reaching down and slicking up his own hardened and neglected shaft until it was ready to be placed into his pet's virgin body. He removed his fingers and ignored the other male's angry growl as he sheathed himself all the way into Chris' entrance in one fluid motion.

The brunette male screamed in pain as he felt himself penetrated harshly, his hands gripping Alfred's shoulders tight enough to bruise and draw blood; luckily for him, the blonde Ashford male nestled inside him decided to let him adjust before he started slowly thrusting into him before pulling out and slamming back into him. He kept up the pace until he had once again hit Chris' prostate and had the brunette male reduced to a writhing and screaming mess that was letting moans loud enough to echo off the walls fall from his mouth as his eyes wrenched shut in pleasure.

Alfred took the brunette male's mouth in a searing and bruising kiss that only seemed to deepen with each thrust until both men were moaning loudly and a sheen of sweat covered each of their bodies, the blonde Ashford male's slicked back blonde tresses now a mess and framing his face beautifully. Chris allowed himself to open his eyes and locked his deep green irises with Alfred's pale blue orbs, both males smiling softly as they kept up their pace of deep kisses and hard thrusts until both could feel themselves nearing release; Alfred grabbed onto his pet-turned-lover's neglected cock and began stroking it in time to his thrusts until he had Chris moaning beneath him even more, the brunette male removing his hands from the other's shoulders and let them grip the sheets until his knuckles were as pale as polished ivory and his toes were curling in pleasure to the point that they'd gone numb as he moaned beneath Alfred's sinful stroking.

"Alfred…I-I'm so close, I'm g-gonna-"

"I know, my love…come for me, Chris Redfield; I want to see you come only for me, let yourself go my dearest." Alfred whispered into the other male's ear as he licked the shell before nibbling on the lobe softly, the brunette male beneath him unable to contain himself anymore as the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach finally came undone and he released his pent up load.

Chris came hard all over his stomach and his captor-turned-lover's hand, the blonde Ashford male licking his hand clean and swallowing every drop of seed all over his hand before kissing Chris gently on the mouth; the taste of his own release on his lover's lips being passed to him made Chris aroused even more than before he was pleasured by the blonde Ashford male to the point of exhaustion, Alfred having been fully milked dry by Chris' still slightly spasming body. After feeling all his seed taken by the brunette male beneath him, Alfred pulled out and settled in next to his lover; the blonde Ashford male pulled the covers over them and released his hands from the cuffs with a key on the ring that he'd set on the nightstand before flinging the offending metal objects towards a corner of the room, not even particularly caring where they landed as he pulled the other male close and wrapped his arms around him.

Tomorrow could wait, after all it wasn't often that one indulged in the pleasures of the flesh…even if it was with the one who'd kept you locked up in a room for almost 8 months.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's it for this sweet and smutty one-shot between these two boys, hope you guys liked it! If you want me to try out a different pairing of Resident Evil then please feel free to ask, I'll write whatever the hell you want: yaoi, yuri, het, doesn't matter to me one way or the other…as always, all I ask for in return is a nice review telling me how I did with no hate comments or flames. Until then, though, be sure to catch chapter 9 of 'Jagged Dawn' when it comes out this weekend; see you around for now tho!


End file.
